


Praise Be

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Fluffysmut, I can't kink, M/M, Praise Kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi has a praise kink, Kaoru likes admiring him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marfisa (Rahenna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,  
> SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.
> 
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine
> 
>  
> 
> It may be a bit OOC, but I personally believe that there's way more to Kaoru and Omi when they're alone together.

 

Omi was truly a beautiful young man. 

_ Praise be _ , Kaoru thought,  _ to whatever Gods must have crafted him _ .

 

His cool and striking eyes, his smile that always hid something but would never  _ truly _ deny it. Kaoru loved how only he always received a certain version of that smile that reached Omi’s eyes. He was more than a pretty face for sure, more than a pretty ass at that, Omi was the epitome of devotion and love. That didn’t mean of course that Kaoru couldn’t appreciate the packaging too. Maybe no one noticed it because he seemed to stand in Kaoru’s shadow and it was hard to notice anyone by comparison to how stunning Kaoru himself was. Though Kaoru didn’t think the world gave Omi enough credit, he would probably have been jealous if someone else realized how gorgeous his boyfriend was. No one else could have him, and certainly not like this. Not naked and on his knees.

 

Kaoru sat back on the bed, thighs spread and Omi looking up at him attentively where he knelt between them on the floor. 

“Hmm,” Kaoru hummed, his hand framing the side of Omi’s face, thumbing the mark under his left eye. “So lovely, my Omi,” he purred.

While unreadable to almost anyone else, Kaoru recognized the glow his praise gave Omi.

Omi kissed the inside of Kaoru’s hand against his face.

“My Omi,” Kaoru repeated, he moved both arms back to support his bare torso on his arms as he leaned back.

Omi followed him, resting his head against Kaoru’s bare thigh and leaned forward a bit more to kiss his hip. He let his hands settle on Kaoru’s hips and dropped kisses and soft touches against his pelvis and stomach, nuzzling lightly before looking up at him again. 

“Good boy,” Kaoru said, he tilted his head and nodded slightly, “come here.”

Omi happily complied, moving further but not quite standing up, to kiss him. Kaoru smiled against his mouth, making Omi reciprocate. It made it harder to kiss but Kaoru had no desire to stifle his smile for Omi and Omi had no need to hide his happiness either. 

Kaoru stroked Omi’s hair and didn’t bother to hold back a pleased laugh as Omi kissed his neck, stopping to suck and bite, (carefully though, he didn’t think Kaoru was in the mood for marks.)

 

Kaoru’s hands traced Omi’s lightly defined muscles, one still at the back of Omi’s head and the other slithering down his back as Omi attended to his skin with great reverence.

“So lovely,” Kaoru sighed, “all mine.”

Even now, far past the age of (not so) innocent children they’d been when they met, Omi looked at Kaoru as his savior and worshiped him. If not for Kaoru, he would likely still be alone now. For certain, he wouldn’t be this happy.  

“Kaoru...” Omi breathed between kisses. 

Kaoru chuckled and continued stroking his hair, “good boy.”

“Kaoru,” Omi murmured, still reverently.

“Down boy,” Kaoru said, his hands both finding Omi’s shoulders.

Their eyes met before Kaoru leaned forward to sit up again and Omi sank back to his knees on the floor, eye contact never breaking.

“May I have you now, Kaoru?” Omi asked, patient as ever.

“Such a good boy,” Kaoru praised, “of course. I am yours.”

The look Omi gave him had Kaoru halting not to cum before Omi’s mouth even touched him. Maybe it was because he couldn’t imagine loving anyone else or their touch this much, or someone else loving him this much, but Kaoru found it easy to give in and come undone at Omi’s touch. 

Omi licked a long streak over the length in front of him before taking the tip in his mouth. 

Kaoru gave a quiet gasp when Omi swirled his tongue around the head and took it in further.

“Omi...” he breathed, threading a hand through Omi’s hair.

Omi bobbed slowly, paying attention to his own movement and the feeling of Kaoru’s fingers praising him before his words.

“So good Omi...you’re-ahnnn,” the rest of Kaoru’s words words were lost to that unfailing mouth. 

Omi hummed around him and Kaoru tightened the hand in his hair.

“Omi...you look so pretty like that, just stunning,” Kaoru said through pants. “Like you were made for me. So pretty, taking me in like that.”

Omi hummed again happily making Kaoru shiver in pleasure. With that Kaoru tugged a little harder at Omi’s hair, “enough Omi,” he said.

“Wasn’t I?” Omi asked once he’d obeyed.

“Weren’t you what?”

“Was I not made for Kaoru?”

“Up,” Kaoru directed instead of answering. 

He met Omi in another kiss as they both stood, letting his arms fall over Omi’s shoulders. He let his hands roam as he kissed him, over Omi’s shoulders, turning them around to push Omi against the bed and pressing his spread hands over Omi’s chest. 

“Look at you,” Kaoru purred. 

Omi looked like he’d rather keep staring at Kaoru.

“All the way on the bed, on all fours,” Kaoru instructed.

“Yes Kaoru.” 

Omi obeyed with no other commentary and Kaoru wasted no time in climbing behind to kneel over his back. Kaoru draped himself over Omi, taking his time to leave slow and appreciative kisses down his spine. He trailed them all the way to Omi’s hips and down one side of his butt, not stopping when he reached Omi’s leg. From there his kisses came up again, though slow and savoring against Omi’s thigh. He noted Omi’s hardening erection with a smirk, well good, if Omi had gotten him like this, Kaoru should be able to turn him just as needy. 

 

Kaoru angled himself just slightly to leave a kiss against Omi’s balls, the first the same as the others but the second longer and open mouthed. He was delighted that it made Omi shudder.

“Good boy,” Kaoru praised again. “I love how you respond for me, come alive for me,” he paused to leave another kiss just below Omi’s rear and pressed his hands into either cheek, thumbs parting them.

“And come for me,” he said. He ripped a noise of shocked delight from Omi by sliding his tongue up the back of his glands and over his hole in one fluid motion.  He repeated it and focused on drawing designs between Omi’s cheeks with his tongue until Omi was audible panting and moaning. 

“Good Omi,” Kaoru said. “So good, those moans you make for me. I think we were made for each other.”

All Omi could offer in agreement was another long gasp and long moan as Kaoru’s tongue pushed inside of him. As if the amazing sensation of Kaoru’s own mouth weren’t enough, he also took Omi’s length in hand, happy to find the bit of pre-cum already there. Omi held back a whine when Kaoru removed his hand and placed it back on his rear to return to his previous focus with renewed intensity.

 

“Kaoru...” Omi struggled to think let alone voice those thoughts with Kaoru’s tongue tracing shapes and paths inside of him. Yes, they  _ were _ made for each other.

“Your taste always turns me on, so amazing,” Kaoru encouraged.    
This creature touching Omi, taking him apart from inside out, was not one who appeared any other time or place. This man was his and his only. He couldn’t wait to get fucked by the high society boy who was this adamant for him once they were alone.

“Want you,” Omi murmured.

“Can you reach the lube?” Kaoru asked, smirking when Omi whined at the loss of Kaoru’s tongue.

Omi handed it back to him.

“Just this?” Kaoru asked.

“Just...want...Kaoru,” Omi said. “I want to feel you.”

“We’ll have to clean you up after,” Kaoru said but made no other protest.    
He gave Omi another round of long strokes with his tongue then slicked up his first two fingers. He worked one in by itself first without difficulty and slid in the second close behind. 

“I wish I could see your face right now,” Kaoru said when Omi began to pant softly again.    
“I bet you’re so gorgeous, you’re doing so good.”

Kaoru pushed one of his legs between Omi’s just to check for himself that Omi was getting harder. 

“Kaoru!” Omi cried when Kaoru pushed at a certain angle inside of him. 

“Hmm, there?”

Omi whined and Kaoru couldn’t help but smile. He loved this man, the cool, capable and unreadable person who because a writhing mess under his touch. 

“Y-yes Kao-”

Kaoru unintentionally cut him off with a third finger, dragging the rest of his words into a shuddering moan. He worked Omi like that for just a few moments move while slicking himself up. 

“Omi, my beauty, are you ready?” he asked, it was more a chance to purr seductively at him again than it was lip-service. 

“Kaoru...” Omi shuddered, “please.” 

Kaoru loved what he could do with just three fingers and his lover’s prostate. He lined himself up and drove in slowly at first setting a gentle rhythm that if Omi’s restrained fidgeting was any indication, wasn’t enough. 

“More, please,” Omi said, starting to regain his wits if not total composure. 

So Kaoru set their pace faster, harder, gripping Omi’s hips with his nails, they’d both been holding on, he knew Omi would hold back if he commanded but he didn’t feel like pushing either of them. 

“Omi...feels so good inside you...Gods, Omi,” Kaoru said, laboring for breath. “I bet you look so beautiful, you’re always so beautiful...Omi ohgodsclose, Omi...I wish I could see you...”

“Kaoru...I’m...” Omi’s knees buckled bringing Kaoru’s motion to a halt, neither of them having finished. 

“Sorry Kao-”   
“It’s fine,” Kaoru interrupted. “Can you turn over? I want to see you.”

  
  


It took them a moment but they re-settled with Omi on his back, knees and calves over Kaoru’s hips and Kaoru began to rock back and forth inside of him. Slower and steady but ceaseless. Kaoru bit back his own orgasm with all of his self-restraint and reached to stroke Omi to his. 

“Kao...ru...” Omi choked as he came. 

_ Praise be _ , Kaoru thought _ , to whatever Gods gave him that cumface _ . It took him another few moments to follow but he did so with the same gratuity and let himself fall into Omi’s arms. 

“You’re wonderful, Kaoru,” Omi said when he could speak again. Kaoru turned on his side to kiss Omi who returned the gesture with a warm acceptance.

“I’m glad I’m yours,” Omi said, making Kaoru’s heart ache all over again.

“I’m glad I’m yours too,” he said, surprising Omi.

“You are no one’s Kaoru,” Omi smirked. “No one’s but your own.”

“Then I guess I’ll stick to claiming you,” Kaoru smirked back. 

Neither one of them could deny the luck that brought them to the same school, whatever chaos or serendipity that allowed them to meet. Neither one could truly believe he didn’t need the other.

Kaoru sighed contentedly and snuggled into Omi, clean up would wait, he needed Omi still.   
“I love you,” he whispered.

Omi gave him another short kiss in response, “I love you too.”

_ Praise be the Gods that made him mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday Marfisa, I hope you enjoy


End file.
